


It’s not even my birthday (But he wanna lick the icing off)

by picassobaby



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picassobaby/pseuds/picassobaby
Summary: Baekhyun has a hot neighbor whom he meets inconveniently in the best and worst way he never would have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for [Sebaek Kingdom Fic Fest 2016](http://sebaekingdom.livejournal.com/)~ First time writing Sehun x Baekhyun, and basically the prompt triggered my feels so much it pushed my gay out of my own already gay self, if that even means something.

The crowd is gathered in the parking lot from across the building as investigations and interrogations ensue. In the handful of years that Baekhyun lived in this apartment building, this is the first time he’s been put into this kind of vulnerability. He’s probably being overly dramatic about it all but who wouldn’t be after being woken up at dawn? He thinks he should have gone out last night, he probably would still have been out at this hour having fun instead.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, unease filling his nerves. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he puffs his cheeks as he waits in silence. _At least I’m still fabulous in the middle of all this…_ He contemplates with a pout as he stares at the pink Fenty fur slides he managed to put on in the rush to get out of their apartment building complex. He internally whines about forgetting to grab his mobile phone.  
  
Everyone around him is trying to keep calm despite being woken up by whoever was stupid enough to set off the fire alarm in the dead of night. He himself keeps fidgeting, from the chills or from trying not to lash out for his interrupted beauty sleep, he isn’t sure.  
  
Standing outside of the building at three o’clock in the morning got him feeling so… _unpretty_ , exposed. Clad in skimpy booty shorts and an oversized sweater, he feels way too underdressed. He slinks backward into the far end of to cover up as the stares directed at his flawless legs are creeping him out. With a dejected sigh he leans back against the wall of the opposite building, exhaustion and sleepiness catching up.  
  
A low chuckle distracts Baekhyun from his internal dilemma, jerking him forward to turn and look at the person he apparently thought was a wall as realization dawns upon him— “OH MY GOD, I’M SO— OH MY GOD… Oh my god…?” His initial panic piques into interest.  
  
With the apology already faded from his thoughts, Baekhyun blatantly stares in wonder. This man is simply in his underwear, the bright red color of the Supreme slides he’s wearing isn’t enough to divert the attention from his body for too long. _I walk the streets in my Calvins._ He narrates in his head. This guy is practically a head taller than him, his hair is a nice mess of chestnut brown looking like they’ve been tugged and swept off his forehead by treading fingers, face is a handsome mix between cute and intense. Baekhyun continues to gawk at him, his own healthy red lips parted as his eyes land on broad shoulders, defined pectorals, obliques and abdominals, the labelled waistband of his black boxer briefs hugging his waist so perfectly.  
  
He closes his eyes, turns around, and slowly moves away to compose himself. He can’t stop thinking about it, in just his most intimate wear, he looks campaign ready and stunning. “Fucking hell…” he mumbles. This isn’t right, nor is it fair. Why do people like this guy exist? And why does he have to encounter them at his ugliest?  
  
Baekhyun remembers seeing this person more than a few times on his way out, he lives in the flat right next to his but he never really got to meeting him and all. Being the overthinker and romantic he was, he didn’t want to be the one approaching him. It felt unnatural. He wanted it to be a casual meeting like how fate put them in the right place at the right time to start off a beautiful story. So now he wonders what he ever did to end up in this situation. _Haven’t I been a good boy?_  
  
“You alright?” the low voice startles him for the second time in the span of half an hour.  
  
He unflatteringly yelps and holds a hand to his chest, heart racing, “I-I’m okay… I think.” A soft sigh leaves his lungs as his shoulders slump, the frown on his lips doesn’t go unnoticed.  
  
“You honestly look super stressed,” the tall man in his underwear casually says, “Come here… Breathe… We’ll get back inside soon.”  
  
He does follow the guy to the end of the lot, with his hand strategically placed on Baekhyun’s waist, the shorter man subtly diminishes the distance between the two of them as they walked. _He smells like faded perfume but still good._  
  
“You’re the one in 508, right?” Guy in underwear asks, which takes Baekhyun into another frenzy of double-speed over thinking. _How did he know? Did he catch me checking him out before? Jongdae… What did you do…_  
  
“Ah— Yeah. Yeah, that’s me,” he smiles that awkward grimace of his.  
  
“I live right next to you,” he extends a hand for a shake, “Sehun.”  
  
_I know. Fuck._ “Baekhyun,” he takes his hand weakly. _Why the fuck is he so warm? How are his hands so moisturized? Does he even do chores?_  
  
“Of all times to actually meet, it had to be through this, huh?” Sehun tries to continue the conversation. A hint of shyness was in his tone but he smiles it off.  
  
Baekhyun goes along, mustering up his composure. This is the perfect time to start his constant presence in Sehun’s life. Nothing can go wrong, there’s no room for stupid failure. “Yeah, like all the times we could have just met in the hallways or something.”  
  
They both laugh lightly, “Exactly. But really, what’s taking this so long? Think we’ve been out here for almost an hour.” Sehun looks over the throng of people and observes the commotion, he tries to figure out what’s taking the Fire Department a long time to clear everything. There wasn’t any actual fire, they were informed earlier.  
  
“They’re probably inspecting gas pipes or something… But for all we know, someone was just lighting up a joint.” Baekhyun jokes.  
  
“Funny, a delivery guy carrying eight boxes of fried chicken was on his way in when I got to the elevator lobby.” They share knowing looks and subtly shake their heads, laughing again.  
  
He feels really sleepy and it’s probably why he laughs at almost anything. He doubts all this is really funny but what can Byun Baekhyun do in the presence of his hot ass neighbor? He just wishes he looks cute in the midst of all this. He needs to be irresistibly cute but naturally so.  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t notice Sehun watch his every move. He stares at the way he would rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, or the way he covers his mouth with his too-long sweater sleeves over his hands when he yawns, the way his nose would wrinkle in displeasure. The small details, even the way his Adam’s apple was barely obvious on his neck. Most specially, the shape of his lips when he tries to hold back a pout or a frown.  
  
“Cute slides,” Sehun comments distractedly, catching the other off guard again.  
  
Baekhyun smiles shyly, “Thanks, it’s Rihanna.”  
  
“Yeah? I notice you quite like her,” Sehun is a pretty chill person, considering how calm he is in his skin for the past hour, Baekhyun assumes he’s the type to walk around his place naked, “I mean, I hear her music blasting off from your house often.”  
  
“Oh my god, are you serious? It’s that loud?” He gasps disbelievingly, remembering all the times he had been dancing and singing loudly to his dear _Queen Riri_ while he did his general cleaning, “No way… No… This is embarrassing! I’m so sorry, you could have told me it was too loud or something?”  
  
“I didn’t really mind,” Sehun replies, a soft entertained chuckle slipping out of his throat, “You seemed to have been enjoying your mini concerts as much as I was, who am I to interrupt that?”  
  
“Ugh, you’re making fun of me!” Baekhyun whines.  
  
“I’m not! I enjoyed every little bit,” the taller man pokes at his misery, “Almost made me curious if you danced as well, since you live alone and all.”  
  
“You’re in no place to be making fun of me right now! Y-you’re in your underwear!” He blurts out the nonsensical retort with a face as red as a tomato.  
  
“And yet, you thought I was a brick wall,” he laughs and teases him further, “I’m not that rough, nor was I even hard.”  
  
Baekhyun hates himself for interpreting those words a little differently thus flustering himself. The blush has crept up to his ears in no time and he feels the looming presence come closer. “I— I swear… I—“  
  
“You…?” Sehun leans down a little to look at him in the eyes daringly, “You’re too cute.”  
  
There are a lot of things that Baekhyun dislikes and one of them is being mocked. He knows he is hella cute but nobody makes fun of him for it. He is cute but feisty.  
  
He just isn’t sure why feisty isn’t exactly working with him at the moment.  
  
“I do.” He says, confidence collected, “I dance while singing to Rihanna’s songs ‘cause I know damn well I look great doing it.” With a raised brow, he eyes Sehun’s reaction and he can’t place whether the smirk he got in return is of curiosity or dismissal.  
  
Sehun pulls back and smiles gently at him, grabbing him by his wrist, “This looks like it will take a while more, why don’t we go somewhere else?”  
  
“Did you forget you’re naked?” _I sure as hell can’t get that out of my head._ Baekhyun is puzzled, completely not understanding the length of Sehun’s comfort zone, “Where would you even go at four a.m. with no clothes on?”  
  
“We can just drive around? Or park somewhere quiet away from this for a bit?” Sehun offers, throwing a couple of sweet convincing words along with a soft caress against Baekhyun’s forehead, “I don’t like that the stress is getting to you. No good for that pretty face.”  
  
Baekhyun feels his knees go weak. He takes a deep breath and exhales exaggeratedly. He gives in after all, “Fine. But I don’t have any cash on me and I’m already hungry. You gotta feed me.”  
  
“Easy,” Sehun maneuvers Baekhyun into the direction of his car.  
  
“How do you even have your car keys and wallet, but didn’t think to dress up?” Baekhyun asks incredulously, nerves getting to him at the thought of being alone in a car with Sehun.  
  
“I was about to take a bath. Thank heavens, I wasn’t in the shower yet when the alarm went off, though,” Baekhyun darts his eyes towards the man guiding him forward.  
  
“You would have been in a towel, or a bath robe, not in underwear…?”  
  
Sehun simply laughs, he honestly wouldn’t know. He never does. He could be in a bath robe or he could be butt naked. He doesn’t plan these things, which is probably bad, seeing as he’s now half-naked outside of the confines of his home. He concludes his wondering also asking why he didn’t think to put on even a shirt. “Just chill out, I’ll inform the building supervisor that we’re going somewhere else until this whole thing is resolved.”  
  
Baekhyun is put in the passenger side of the heavily tinted SUV to wait, breath shallow as he dreamily watches Sehun’s ass as the man struts through the crowd. Earning some gasps, laughs, and enraged reactions from stuck up elders.  
  
He curses and hisses in his seat when the other boy disappears. Pulling his legs up bent on the knees, feet on the leather upholstery, he buries his face in between his knees and rethinks.  
  
_Am I being punished or rewarded? If this is a silly game being played on me, can I at least touch his abs?_  
  
Sehun startles him yet again by the motion of the door being unlocked and pulled ajar. Baekhyun watches him get in the car, notices the floral scarf wrapped around his waist and grins, “So, who wrapped you— what—”  
  
He hasn’t even finished his question and Sehun is already throwing the scarf to the back as he comfortably settles in the driver’s seat to start the car. Baekhyun receives a knowing smirk in return. “You learn to easily embrace yourself like this, I realized. Ten out of ten, would recommend.”  
  
“No, thanks,” he swallows the lump in his throat. He looks away as Sehun suddenly leans into him to put his seatbelt on for him before doing the same for himself and pulling out from the lot.  
  
“So,” the handsome young man runs his fingers through his hair and think about where they should go, “At this hour, I think we only have either convenience stores or fast food chains open.”  
  
“Burger King sounds nice,” Baekhyun suggests, “What do you think?”  
  
They agree with no qualms and settle into a comfortable silence as the typical quiet of the residential neighbourhood is engulfed in the lull of darkness, street lights passing in glows of tungsten. Baekhyun’s sleepiness makes him weary. Sehun comforts him into taking a nap.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t need to know that Sehun drove a few kilometers farther to let him rest a little more and that they’ve parked at a gasoline station convenience store for a probable half hour before he is woken up on the way to the nearest Burger King in their neighbourhood.  
  
“You seriously need to get dressed, Sehun,” Baekhyun looks at him worriedly as they eat in the car, “What if you catch a cold? It’s not exactly warm tonight.”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Sehun assures him, “It’s pretty unnecessary for me to tell you but I sleep naked.”  
  
“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re buried in the sheets when you do,” he was pretty stubborn and it makes Baekhyun feel a tad powerless.  
  
“Ah, but why don’t you warm me up then?” Sehun teases yet again.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles, proceeds to alternately feed himself and the other man tiny pieces of hash browns and devouring the rest of the Whopper in his hands. He couldn’t help the giddiness he feels in his chest, it is warm and it feels too comfortable to be true. Sehun is the one to wipe the sides of his lips and the one to lift his drink when Baekhyun needs to gulp down orange juice. He puts ketchup on the hash browns, and constantly asks if he needs anything else.  
  
He likes so much how the night has gone from disaster to first date. Does it still matter if this happens again? He probably wishes it to be just the beginning but how can someone like Sehun not have anyone waiting on him? The thought slows him down a bit and it’s pretty weird and beyond him how the other man notices.  
  
“You okay?” Sehun looks him in the eyes as he asks, worry lines present on his forehead. Baekhyun doesn’t talk and just smiles the flirtiest he can manage.  
  
  
  
They decide to roam farther into the emptier areas of the city to unwind. They aren’t getting any sleep tonight, anyway, so Baekhyun gets teased, “I’ll play random Rihanna songs and I’ll see how long you would last not partying.” Sehun dares and he gets a sassy eye roll from the other.  
  
“But what do I get if I succeed this dare?”  
  
“That’s for you to decide, cutie,” Sehun says with a wink, giving him even more determination.  
  
Baekhyun gives in when the fifth song comes on. He can’t help it, it is his favorite and not even Sehun’s teasing can stop him from enjoying his jam. He sings along, dances as best as he can while strapped to the seat. Nonetheless, Sehun loves every second of it, silently admiring the entirety of the charming boy in his passenger seat.  
  
They stop by a road side in the higher area of the city, looking over sunrise as it cascades in the background of tall buildings. With seats reclined and feet playing footsie on the dashboard, they talk about certain things about their lives. Baekhyun had shamelessly pounced on the chance to snuggle and is very comfortable lying on Sehun’s side, his head resting on his shoulder with the other’s hand curled around his waist.  
  
Baekhyun is very animated when he spoke, Sehun observes. He has a rather loud voice but he can get used to it, too. He has this flamboyantly colorful personality that you simply want to know more and more, kind of addictive. He would pull him closer, give his waist a tender squeeze or let his hand roam and linger over his ass.  
  
When Sehun speaks, Baekhyun would watch and inject a few teases here and there. He tells him he’s quite the serious looking guy but it turns out he is just a kind of ambivert, shy to a point. But his resolve doesn’t waver and it tickles Baekhyun’s insides. The depth of his look spurs too many feelings at once, feelings he isn’t ready for so he would always tear away from the pressure.  
  
For the remainder of the early hours of dawn, Baekhyun forgets about nakedness and impressive packages hidden behind Calvin Klein boxers. He revels in the stolen soft caresses of warm and big hands on his hair, his cheeks, his nape, his back, and his waist. He wants so much to bury himself into more comforting cuddles and ask to be held until it’s time for breakfast.  
  
He still wants to touch those abs, though.  
  
And he does, in the middle of Sehun’s story about something from his childhood, he moves the arm that’s clinging to the taller man’s torso to feel up his obliques. Slowly, with a bite on his lower lip, his hand moves over to rest on the abs he’s been gawking at for hours.  
  
Sehun only chuckles, puts a hand over his and caresses his wrist. He knows he’ll get teased for this later on but he also knows he wouldn’t give a shit. _It’s a weakness. _  
  
  
  
__ The sun is already up by the time they decide to go back home. It is with a little difficulty when they untangled from each other, considering how comfortable they have managed to make themselves. The drive back is calm, teetering on solemn, probably from having already known that there could be something.  
  
“I need you to cover me,” Sehun says casually, “The old people are awake and this feels like the walk of shame, except I didn’t actually fuck last night.”  
  
“Sehun, seriously, you were prancing in front of everyone last night, what difference does it make now?”  
  
“It was night time?” He grimaces, with cute crescent eyes.  
  
Baekhyun’s face is bleak and plain teasing.  
  
“Come on, Baek?”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re suddenly fussing about your nakedness. What happened to ‘learning to love yourself easier’?” he laughs, “But anyway, let’s go. Take that scarf with you, yeah?”  
  
Sehun grins and quickly takes the scarf, spreading it out to wrap around his back and shoulders as he steps out of the car. He opens the passenger door for Baekhyun and quickly takes hold of his hand. “You’re really weird, has anybody told you that?” He’s pulled out of the car gently. He shakes his head and turns around, taking the lead as he pulls Sehun close behind with the man’s arms hugging his shoulders.  
  
“I’ve been known to many as the weird friend,” he agrees with a smile. Baekhyun tries not to get goosebumps at how close the man was against his back, his short laughter reverberating into his lungs and against his ribs, the low smooth voice breathing down the back of his ear.  
  
Sehun doesn’t let go even when they’ve entered the building. He simply moves his arms down to the shorter male’s waist and rests his chin on top of his head. Baekhyun takes it in stride, he knows by now that Sehun’s the touchy type of person. Never mind his lack of clothing.  
  
He asks himself, what is there to be shy about after spending the whole night with a nearly naked man who bought you burgers and fries, who drove around the city to pass the time and calm you down, and have told countless stories with as you waited for sunrise.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when Sehun speaks, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Baekhyun looks up to their reflection on the elevator doors while they wait, “For what?”  
  
“To be honest, I just think it would be easier for you to see my sincerity if I was dressed,” Sehun smiles sheepishly, “I mean, there was never any good timing for me to introduce myself to you before. When I moved in, I had hoped you’d come knocking on the door to welcome me like a few others did. But you never came, and I was thinking you probably weren’t one to socialize around here. Just… I regret not meeting you under better circumstances.”  
  
Baekhyun chuckles softly and smiles at him, his hands cover Sehun’s bigger ones to softly caress. “Does it really matter now? I’ve been embarrassing the whole evening, if you noticed, which I bet you did. I’m not used to… Well… Being around naked people but did it look like I minded this view?”  
  
The laugh that rolls out of Sehun’s mouth is contagious so he laughs lightly too. “You’re really too cute,” Sehun pushes him into the elevator and presses the button to their floor, “I’d like to start over if it’s okay with you, I promise I’ll be dressed properly.”  
  
“I can’t say I regret meeting you like this since I really don’t,” Baekhyun chides, “So don’t worry about it. Although, that Burger King meal in the car, I’d be disappointed if halfway through you didn’t feel like it was a date.”  
  
“Oh, is it?” Sehun raises an eyebrow as he leads Baekhyun out of the confined space once the doors slide open to their floor. He turns him around and pushes him gently by the shoulders backwards until Baekhyun is pressed against one of the doors, “If it was, for me too, does that mean we can have a second?”  
  
Baekhyun gives him an awkward hug before pulling away, “I’m up for weird encounters and non-cliché dates and since I’ve had a preview of this… weirdness…” Baekhyun takes a good look at the tall, lean body, from head to toe then meets Sehun’s eyes, “I think I want more.”  
  
He opens the door and slinks away into the room, closing it behind him as he does so. He turns around and realizes this isn’t his unit. The other follows in, holding back a laugh but failing.  
  
“Baek—“ he starts as he approaches the other. Baekhyun tries to make a run for it and save face but Sehun is long limbs and quick movements he easily traps him against a wall. With the taller man pressing their bodies flush, he can feel everything, and he wonders if this is what being stuck in a room with Sehun would be like. Shameless grinding and teasing, and stressful, and further more embarrassing on his part.  
  
He covers his face with his hands which also makes the other chuckle low in his throat. “What are you doing? I thought you wanted more?” With slow movements, Sehun interlaces their fingers as he brings Baekhyun’s hands above his head.  
  
“I— I… D-don’t do _more_ on the first date…” Baekhyun replies uncertainly.  
  
Sehun takes mercy on him and pulls back a little, he holds Baekhyun’s hands to his lips with a smile to kiss his knuckles, sweeping the boy off his feet all over again. The playful encounter is now reduced to a certain seriousness which makes Sehun easily gather Baekhyun into his embrace, “I’m sorry. We’ll take it slow, I promise.”  
  
  
  
Baekhyun is in bed at noon trying to get back the sleep he lost but he couldn’t keep his eyes closed for too long. Every time he does, he would remember the tenderness of Sehun’s lips on his cheek. He would see the look on the other man’s face when he took him back to his own unit, already dressed in an aged, flimsy, plain white shirt and grey, cotton Nike shorts. He couldn’t get over how perfectly peculiar the whole evening has been but it was sweeter that way. He wants to cry out but he’s pretty sure Sehun would hear him and he doesn’t need another reason for him to be teased.  
  
He grabs his phone instead and sends an urgent text to his best friend.  
  
To Jongdae:  
11:17AM Guess what happened last night?  
  
11:17 AM HEEEEEYYYYY  
  
11:18AM JONGDAE WTF  
  
11:18AM You’re taking too long to reply  
  
11:18AM Anyways I’ll still tell you  
  
11:18AM The fire alarm went off at 3am  
  
11:19AM Remember the cute guy from next door  
  
11:19AM Ffffuuuuucckkkk!!!!@!!@!!!1  
  
  
From Jongdae:  
11:19AM Ok  
  
  
To Jongdae:  
11:19AM I was with him last night  
  
11:20AM He was literally in his underwear  
  
  
From Jongdae:  
11:21AM OKAY I’M COMING OVER!!!!!!1


End file.
